kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi De'lenne
Character ♦ General Full Name - Izayoi De'lenne Aliases - Sizha Mewrilah Pronunciation - Pretty much as written Height - Tall, even for her kind Weight - Thin, bordering on underweight Hair Colour - White-blonde Eye Colour - Purple Skin Colour - Tanned from being out in the sun. Laterality - Right handed. Sexuality - Heterosexual Appearance Iza generally wears quite covering clothing when she us outside. This is due to the burnmarks she has going from her lower back up to her shoulders and down on her right arm. When she is innside though she is free to use what she wants. She also has a scar on the left side of her face, often quite hidden by her long hair. Behaviour Iza is quite shy, although she didn't always use to be. She tends to keep in the background of large groups, being deaf makes it impossible for her to keep up with a lot of talk. She is friendly, and seems to have almost endless patience with both people and animals. Family Mother – Inorì De’lenne – Deceased – When she was alive she was a weaver, making most of Iza’s clothing herself. Often letting her daughter run around in way prettier clothing than what was normal. She like her daughter had a talent within the healing arts. Father - Yehn'a De'lenne - Deceased – Iza’s father was trained as a lancer from a young age, and spent quite a lot of time out doing different missions. Like her mother he also liked spoiling her, so he kept bringing back things he thought she might like. When he was home, he spent most his time playing with his daughter and taking care of his wife. Whenever he took the time to train, he often found himself watched by Iza and her best friend. The De'lenne family was well known for breeding chocobo's although not many remember all this years after. As both had work outside this, they hired their neighbours the Mewrilah's who was in need of work and money. It was how Iza met her two best friends, Taisho and Tsimh'to. History Sizha came into exitance when Izayoi "died". Izayoi's parents were of the type that wanted the best for their daughter, and let her do pretty much whatever she wished for. Growing up she explored the world and quickly found that she enjoyed the art of Alchemy. She also excelled at the healing arts, and started her training at a young age. Besides this, she also spent much time with the son of their closest neighbour. The two becoming quite inseparable along the way. Unlike her, he liked to tinker, and one of the first gifts he ever gave her, was a wind up Moogle. The second thing was collar with a deep golden gemstone in front. She in turn gave him potions that she knew he could use for his tinkering. This happy life would not last though, as she kept going forwards in her alchemy lessons, she started trying things that was above her current skill, eager to learn faster than she was currently doing. She was warned by her teacher, but as she would know later; The very young does not always do as they are told". One evening, what her teacher had warned her about happened, her experiment failed, and violently exploded, killing her family and her best friend. The only reason she survived was because her best friend covered her from the blast, shielding her with his own body. She did however get huge burn marks on her back, a deep cut over one eye, and both her ears were torn off in the explosion, leaving her deaf and earless. When she finally made it out of the rubble that was left of her home, she was found by some Girdanian guards, just sitting at what was once the doorstep, staring up at the sky. After spending weeks in the hospital, she was finally released. She still had a large scar from the burns on her back, stretching from her lower back, all the way up to her shoulders, and a little down on her right arm. she also has a scar from the cut across her eye, as well as no longer having ears and being deaf. When she was asked her name, she made one up, it was better if her whole family died that day in her mind. Taking her best friends last name, she quickly made up a first name, loosely connected to her real one and became Sizha Mewrilah. She soon learned that her lack of ears got her way to much attention, so she went to see an old friend of the family. She knew he would recognize her, so she told him the whole story, making him keep it a secret. Making a plate with small hooks in them that she had surgically implanted where her ears has once been, and then ears that she could put on those plates. They looked just like real ones, apart from not being able to move, but no one seemed to notice that. Starting her new life, she realized she had to do something that put food on her table, and preferably a roof over her head. So she started fishing, soon discovering she liked it, and found it relaxing. She had lost her memory of being able to heal, but she can do it but purely as an instinctive thing. She learned this when someone she cared for was hurt. She intends to relearn how to heal, but for now she is taking it slowly. She refuses to touch anything that has to do with Alchemy. She sells her fish, using the money for books mostly, although she tries to get enough for a room in an inn every now and then. She recently decided to tell Kai who she actually was, and with that she also decided to tell him about her money, and her house. Due to recent events she hasn't been able to travel yet, but she fully intends to reclaim her home and her previous life. Related Images Relationships *Icons best seen in IE or Firefox(Google Chrome doesn't like them)* �� Crush �� Sexual Desire ❤ In love with �� In a relationship ● Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ● Poor Standing Rumours Player Character Rumours :■ Is actually rich ♦ Footnotes ''Alignment:'' Theme song: http://youtu.be/lVfOZUweFR4 Category:Character Pages Category:Active Member